


4 AM

by Ikira



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mikey is hyper again, Raph has to deal with it, Sleepy time shenanigans, Weird freeform writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Mikey are dorks who have been awake for too long, to the point where suddenly everything is funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird little experimental fic. Hopefully it's clear what's going on

_Rustling noises._

“Dude. Duuuude.”

“God, just shut up and go to bed Mikey.”

“Noooo, I’m not sleeeepy!”

“Yes you are! You were whining all afternoon about how _tired_ you were. I should know, I was stuck listening to you for _four freaking hours_.”

“Yeah, but that was because Leo was making us train for like _forever_. Of course I was tired. You were tired too, don’t even lie.”

“I know I’m tired. Hence why you need to shut up and _sleep_ damnit.”

“But I’m not tired anymore!”

_A growl._

“Ah man. Fine. _Fine_. What do you want? But I’m not getting out of bed. I’m way too comfy, I don’t care how annoying you get.”

“That’s fine. I’m comfy too. I got the blue space blanket!”

“Huh. So _that’s_ where it went. You know Donnie was looking for that thing, right?”

“Yeah. Cuz I stole it!”

“Of course you did. Little thief.”

“It’s just so soft and cozy! You’re just mad you didn’t steal it first.”

“Sure I am. Whatever you say.”

“…”

“…”

“…hey Raph?”

“ _What._ ”

“If I rip the blanket, guess what that means.”

_A sigh._

“What does that mean, Mikey?”

“That I tore a hole in the fabric of space!”

“…”

“Get it? Cuz it’s a space blanket?”

_Reluctant giggles._

“That’s the stupidest joke I’ve ever heard!”

“Then why are you laughing?”

“I’m not laughing, you’re laughing!”

“We’re _both_ laughing!”

“It’s so stupid! I don’t know why I’m laughing, it’s so stupid!”

“It’s cuz I’m hilarious! Admit it!”

“Never!”

_The giggling slowly stops._

“…”

“…”

“Hey Raph?”

“Oh God, what now?”

“Imagine Leo being the funny one.”

_A pause. A snort. Giggles._

“Oh GOD, no! That would be so wrong!”

_More giggles._

“You’re picturing it, aren’t you!”

“I can’t! It’s too funny!”

“And like, you could be all zen and stuff!”

“And _you_ could be the smart tech-and-science one?”

_Another pause._

_Hysterical laugher._

“Oh god! No, that’s too stupid!”

“And you call _me_ loony!”

“Boys!”

“Oops. Sorry, Sensei!”

_Rustling noises. Settling. Quiet sighs._

“…Hey Mikey?”

“…yeah?”

“Is that a space blanket you’re wearing? Because your butt is out of this world.”

_Laughter._


End file.
